


Blue Stardust

by ManicToast



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManicToast/pseuds/ManicToast
Summary: Emily Vanto works as Wullf Yulauren's personal assistant and the twin sister of Eli Vanto. Who knew that one mundane night in a ballroom full of high ranking Imperials could make her career as an assistant that little bit more exciting.Thrawn x OC





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write my own Star Wars fanfiction for quite a while and who better to write about than our favourite Chiss? More chapters in future and expect the more graphic chapters later. Rated M for now but will change later on.

Emily Vanto was never the one to go to a fancy get together with people nevermind a ballroom full of high ranking officers and Imperial soldiers. She was asked to attend the Alisandre Hotel on Coruscant along with her employer, Colonel Yulauren for social networking purposes but also to take notes on her data pad and to enjoy herself and that she was also hoping to see her twin brother, Eli, who had recently graduated from the Royal Imperial Academy and also his alien friend who he had complained a whole lot to her over the past few months. She knew of their predicament with the pirates and also of their upcoming court martial.

Emily held her data pad close to her chest as she entered the ballroom. Her brown messy hair was tied up in a high bun to make herself look more presentable and professional. She wore a long dark blue gown as she was at a party, she had to make the effort even if that meant wearing fancy gowns that she didn’t dislike but wasn’t comfortable in them either. She looked over at Yulauren who was deep in conversation with one of the Admirals. She was just about to go over and join him when a familiar voice called out to her. 

“Emily!” She turned around and instantly beamed at the sight of her bother Eli. “Eli!” She called out and moved closer to him and pulled him into a warm embrace. “Eli it feels as if it has been years since I last saw you.” She said as he let her go. Eli fixed the cap upon his head and sheepishly grinned. “I’m sorry I couldn’t attend your graduation. How was mom and dad?” She asked. Eli’s smile dropped and a hint of sadness glassed over his eyes. “Well they didn’t stay long. They pretty much left after Thrawn appeared. Wouldn’t even stick around to see what my first orders where. Which….aren’t what I was expecting either.” Emily shook her head. “Same old mom and dad. Xenophobic as ever.” Eli nodded in agreement and then tried to change the subject. “So how is working for Colonel Yulauren? How long has it been now? Two, three years?” Emily nodded, “Three years and yes it has been interesting. I have accompanied him to the Imperial Academy as of late. He is currently training a new batch of ISB agents.” “You’re work sounds so much more interesting than being a Lieutenant’s aid.” Eli said, his voice deepening slightly and continued, “Hey wanna go get a drink? We need to have a catch up and-“ “Ensign Vanto.” A soft but strange voice called to him. 

The twins turned around to see Thrawn walking over to their direction Eli sighed in annoyance. “Ensign Vanto, I was hoping you would guide me to the gallery as there is a lot of artwork I would like to view.” Eli sighed again. “In a little bit, Lieutenant.” He looked at his sister and then back to Thrawn. “Emily I’d like you to meet Lieutenant Thrawn. Sir, this is my twin sister, Emily. She is currently Colonel Yulauren’s assistant.” Emily looked in the direction of the man that Eli had told her about on many occasions. She was marvelled by his blue skin and red eyes. She remembered the myths her parents on Lysatra had told them as children but she never would have thought she would come face to face with a Chiss before and the thought of it excited her as this exotic spicimen of a man stood before her. 

Thrawn extended his hand out while Emily reached out to grasp it expecting a handshake but Thrawn bent down and lightly kissed her hand and then looked back up at her. Studying her face. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Vanto.”


	2. Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yulauren has tasked Emily to pick up his uniform and she encounters a surprise meeting with a familiar blue imperial.

The night passed quickly and all quests and personnel left. Emily went back to her apartment. It was a small but cosy place to live. It was situated near the Imperial Palace and not too far away from the city centre. 

A week after the ball, the sun rose and Emily got herself up and got breakfast ready before changing and heading off to the palace to meet up with Colonel Yulauren to get her tasks and then into her office which was next door to his. As she made her way to the palace, her thoughts drifted back to Lieutenant Thrawn from the week before. She had been thinking of him a lot as to late due to Colonel Yulauren having a meeting with him and her brother, Eli. Their meeting was very brief but there was something about him that peeked her interest. Was it because he was a higher ranking than her brother? Or was it because he was a different species but at the same time looked and acted like a human expect for his brilliant blue shade of skin? Whatever it was she would need to think about it later as she was just about to reach the Imperial Palace. 

She entered the building and went straight to Colonel Yulauren’s office to be briefed. Once she reached his door she knocked and entered. “Good morning, Colonel.” Emily beamed and went inside. Yulauren was standing in the middle of his office, one arm resting on his chest while the other was up near his mouth. He was deep in thought. Calculating. He stopped one Emily made her way in. He turned his body around and met her smile with his, his blue eyes crinkled. “Ah good morning Miss Vanto.” He paused then continued, “Today I will need you to run some errands for me in to the city. I am in need of my ISB uniform to be picked up and then I will need you to make some amendments to my schedule today as I have been summoned for a meeting with the Emperor.” Emily nodded and with a ‘yes sir’ she turned and left his office and once again made her way into the city. 

She took a speeder into the city to kill time and made her way to the dry cleaning facility to get Yulauren’s uniform. While waiting in line, her thoughts wandered off to Thrawn again. She wondered how his meeting with Yulauren went and hoped he was still on Coruscant. Her question was about to be answered when she heard a familiar soft but masculine voice behind her. “Good morning, Miss Vanto.” She quickly turned around and blushed slightly. It was the blue lieutenant himself, Thrawn. “H-Hello Lieutenant.” She tried to control her voice as she stuttered. He gave her an odd look and shifted slightly, “Are you well Miss Vanto? You seem flushed.” He asked, in a slightly concerned voice. She nodded and smiled sheepishly “Yes, yes I am well. Sorry you started me, Lieutenant.” “I seem to have that affect lately.” He said and smirked slightly. She couldn’t tell if he was telling a joke or not but laughed lightly anyways. 

Emily thought that changing the conversation would help ease the awkwardness out of the air slightly. “So…what brings you to the city centre, Lieutenant Thrawn?” “The court martial is over but I still have a few days left on Coruscant before myself and Ensign Vanto depart.” Emily’s face got serious as he mentioned the meeting. “May I ask how it went? For my brother’s sake as I have not heard from him since the ball last week.” Thrawn stood with his hands behind his back and she found it hard to make out his expression as he seemed expressionless but she hoped that meant a good thing. “We have been pardoned of any wrong doings and I have been appointed as Commander of the Thunder Wasp. I am sure you have heard of it.” Emily sighed in relief and smiled “Well I should say congratulations are in order, Commander!” 

her smile faltered as he did not mention any promotions for her brother but at the same time she wanted to get to know this mysterious alien a bit more. “Um...Commander, I was wondering if you would like to go and have some caf with me once I have finished my work for the day? As you said you are on Coruscant for a few days before leaving, it would be nice to get to know each other?” She asked and pleaded with her eyes. Thrawn thought for a minute and nodded. “Yes, I think that would be a good idea. It would be good to get to know Ensign Eli’s twin sister.” Emily blushed again. She was so happy that he said yes. ‘Why am I so happy about this?!’ she screamed in her mind. “I could meet you at that café across the street once you have done your duties. What time do you get off at, Miss Vanto?” “1600 hundred hours so I can meet you here at 1630 hundred hours?” Thrawn agreed and turned around to leave.

Emily watched as he turned then stopped and leaned his head to the side, “Until then, Miss Vanto.” “Please, call me Emily.” She answered back. “Very well then, Emily.” Thrawn said and started to walk away again. 

Emily had no idea what just happened. She just invited her brother’s superior to caf.


	3. Caf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn and Emily meet up to have a cup of caf. Emily gives Thrawn a insight of what it was like growing up on Lysatra with Eli.

1630 hundred hours came and Emily was glad to see Thrawn was waiting for her at the time they had both agreed upon. They got their cups of caf and sat at a booth facing each other. Emily stirred her caf awkwardly and thought of questions to ask him.

Luckily it was Thrawn who spoke first. “Ensign Vanto did not mention he had any siblings never mind a twin sister. It is very intriguing.” He spoke, “Twins are not a common occurrence on Csilla, are they common here?” he asked. ‘Csilla must be his home planet’ she thought. “Umm no. Twins can be quite rare especially in wild space. When Eli and I were kids, people on Lysatra would aways point out how similar we looked even though we ain’t identical.” She remembered while she looked at her reflection in her caf.  
“Eli has freckles while I don’t. I am envious of that. I like them.” “Ah.” Thrawn mused. “Ensign Vanto speaks of them quite often. He does not seem to like them. He said he was teased for having them but I do not see any problem with them. Humans are strange beings. Singling one out for being different.” Emily agreed. 

Herself and Eli had always been tormented especially by their parents as they both wanted them to continue running the family business and it was a relief to get away from them and Lysatra but the constant video calls that they would send them every day was notoriously difficult to deal with as she knew they were worried about herself and Eli, it felt as if they were not allowed to start their own lives. 

“So commander do you have any siblings?” she asked and looked up. “I had an older brother, Mitth’ras’safis, but he is no more.” He said and looked at her. “Oh commander, I am so sorry to hear that.” She said sympathetically. “But how do you pronounce his name? I have never heard anything like it.” Thrawn chuckled. “Our full names are rather difficult for humans to say. My full name is Mitth’raw’nuruodo, but my core name is Thrawn, which others can pronounce more easily.” Emily tried to say his full name “Mitth’ra-Mitth’raw’nuro….” Thrawn gave her a puzzled look and Emily seemed to have noticed this, thinking she had offended him. “I am so sorry…I butchered your name. I mean no offense…it is just a very intresting name.” She said and chuckled trying to hide the embarrassment in her voice. “Do not worry, Miss Va-I mean Emily, you may use my core name.” She sighed in relief knowing she did not offended him during their caf meeting. “Ok, Thrawn It is.” 

They spoke some more and Thrawn got an insight of how Eli grew up with his sister and what their home world was like. In return he described what Csilla was like and how different things have been here for him but he has leaned and adapted quickly. 

Thrawn noticed that it was getting quite late and he had to depart to join Ensign Vanto to make arrangements to board the Thunder Wasp soon. “It was good to have this caf meeting with you Emily. Perhaps next time I am on Coruscant we can make another arrangement.” He said. “Yes it’s a date. I look forward to it!” she exclaimed.   
He then put his hand out for her to take. She took it and once again he pulled her hand up gently and kissed it again just as he did once at the ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and hopefully I will have a NSFW chapter up very soon.


	4. Empire Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> months pass and it is finally Empire Day. A grand ball is always held at the Imperial Palace each year. Emily has been asked to attend and shares an intimate encounter with Thrawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of romance is blooming between Thrawn and Emily in this chapter.

Empire day. The biggest celebration on Coruscant and other planets loyal to the Emperor. The streets were adorned with banners and music could be heard from afar to indicate that the celebrations were beginning. Stormtroopers were cheered for as they patrolled the streets and seasonal food was served in all eateries. 

Emily recieved a message from Colonel Yulauren that there was a grand ball tonight in the Emperor's honour at the palace and that there would be no need to turn up at his office today for any duties other than to attened later that evening. So instead, she made her way to the landing platform near the palace to greet Thrawn and Eli. Once she had greeted them, she insisted they go for lunch so she could hear all about their latest adventures on the Thunder Wasp. Once that was over, she said her goodbyes and left for home to get ready for this evening. 

Emily always looked forward to the festivities but this year was different. Usually she would have bought a cheaper gown to wear to the ball each year but she never really stayed too long. But this time was different. She wanted to impress the commander. She had bought herself a sleevless, long red gown which had a silver trim on the waist. The trim was delicatly encrusted with small jewels. 

Once it reached late afternoon, she wasted no time in getting ready and made sure her messy brown hair was wrapped neatly in a high bun and make up was done properly before putting on her dress, shoes and once she was ready and was time for the ball, she ordered a speeder and made her way there. 

Thrawn and Eli had been at the palace for some time to discuss certain matters. Eli looked at the amount of officers that were in the room and sighed. "Right," he began, "You remember what I taught ya?" Thrawn looked down at him and nodded. "Yes, although your way of dancing is very different from Chiss dancing." he pondered. "Are we required to dance with every women tonight?" Thrawn questioned. "No but we are required to be here for quite some time so dancing with a lot of partners will pass the time even though i doubt they'd dance with ya. Majority of people in this room are xenophobic." Thrawn agreed. "But the good thing is my sister will be arriving soon." Eli said in a more upbeat tone. Thrawn had noticed how Ensign Vanto's moods could change with the thought of Emily. He always seemed more relaxed when she was near. Even while at lunch, Eli seemed more relaxed about coming back to Coruscant for a bit.

When Emily arrived, she spotted Eli and Thrawn and made her way over to them. The twins hugged each other and exchanged pleasantries as they did. Emily turned to Thrawn and greeted him. "It is good to see you again, Commander." Emily said and gave him a big smile. "Likewise, Miss Vanto." Thrawn exchanged. He looked towards the dance floor and noticed others were pairing up and dancing together on the floor. He noticed how elegant they were. Somewhat in a trance while they performed the art of dancing. He bowed down slightly and offered her his hand. "Would you do me the honour of dancing with me this evening?" In Emily's mind she was screaming with joy but she composed herself, took his hand and they made their way to the floor. Eli sighed as he was once again on his own. He managed to greet his superior officers and slip away from the ball undetected. He never liked these kind of things and preferred to do his own thing. 

Emily was amazed at how well Thrawn could dance. He swayed her in his arms. She also noticed how warm his hands were upon hers. Her parents has always told her how cold and menacing the Chiss were but here she was, dancing with one and he wasn't cold or menacing at all. He was warm and he had always been a gentleman to her. She smiled as she made eye contact with him. He seemed confused at first but then flashed her a small smile of his own as they waltzed around the room. "You dance very well Commander." Emily said. "Indeed. Ensign Vanto had taught me well enough in the art of human dancing. He also gave me lessons on night club dancing but I doubt I will be putting them to good use anytime soon." Emily gave out a hearty laugh at the thought of Eli and Thrawn flailing around a night club. She knew her brother was good at ballroom dancing as their parents has taught them both at a young age. 

They danced around for a while until Emily asked if they could step out on to the balcony for some fresh air. She gripped on to the railings and looked out to the cityscape that lit up the night sky. She could still see the stars up above and admired them. Thrawn hung back near the door and closed it to drone out the noise of the music and laughter of the guests. While Emily admired the sky, Thrawn admired his dancing partner. The Chiss were known for not letting their emotions get the better of him but he felt something for the twin sister of Ensign Vanto. He felt the need to protect her and cherish her. A foreign feeling. Something that he had not felt for anyone else and he was unsure of it and the logic that came with it. He knew of love. He did study it in various art forms but he had not experience it for himself. 

He took a few steps forward until he was right beside her and looked up to the stars along with her. "I love nights like these. When the skies are clear and the stars are visible and shinning. It is truly wonderful." Emily said quietly. "Yes but," He began as she turned around to look at him, "Not as wonderful as you look tonight. I must say, you have impressed me." Emily's face flushed and she could hear her heartbeat thumping faster. "I-I...Thank you, Commander. I am flattered by your words." She struggled to regain her composure. He chuckled as he had noticed in his time amongst humans that they reacted this way a lot when complimented. On her it seemed cute even. He brought his hand up to her chin and tilted her face slightly up so she was looking right up at him. "Very wonderful indeed." Thrawn whispered. He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Emily's mind was going haywire at what was happening. She felt like she was floating. Her legs seemed to shake so she wrapped her arms around his neck for support. Thrawn lengthened the kiss. He slid his arms around her waist while continuing their blissful union. 

Emily was the first to unwillingly pull away. She looked up at the blue Chiss with a smile. “Commander…wow...” She sighed happily in his arms. Thrawn held her in his arms for what seemed like a lifetime. “Miss Vanto, I wanted to ask if It is possible to court you. I assume you’re not seeing anyone.” Thrawn asked, looking at her seriously. Emily had never had someone ask if they could ‘court’ her but it did melt her heart. She had been eyeing him up ever since they met. She snuggled into his chest. Thrawn looked down at the small female in his arms puzzled. “I take it that is a yes?” He questioned. She nodded her head and let go of him. “Well, we better head back into the ballroom.” Emily said sadly not wanting this moment to end as she knows in a few days he’ll be away again and it could be weeks before he returned. 

Once the ball was over, It was then the couple noticed that Eli had snuck away for the night. Thrawn had insisted he walked her back to her apartment and to see her off for the night. As ever the perfect gentleman, he walked her right to her door to say goodnight. He gave her a small kiss on the lips. “I shall be seeing you soon. Goodnight, Emily.” “Goodnight, Thrawn.” She said and watched him turn around and walk away down the hall and around the corner. To anyone this was just a normal celebration of Empire day. But to Emily, this was just the beginning.


	5. Will I see you again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks after the ball and before leaving Coruscant, Thrawn and Emily spend their last night together. 
> 
> ***ADULT CONTENT***

It had been weeks since the pair shared their first kiss on top of the balcony in the Imperial palace. Tonight was Thrawn and Eli's last night before they had to leave again for their next mission aboard the Thunder Wasp. Emily thought that since it would be a while before they saw each other again, she invited Thrawn to stay the night. To Eli's knowledge Thrawn had said he wanted to explore some of the late night galleries on his own to ponder. The pair wanted to keep their relationship low key for now. 

Emily looked outside of her apartment window pondering the future. Two warm arms snaked around her waist and a head leaned on to her shoulders. She closed her eyes and leaned into the embrace, enjoying his warmth on her back. "Is everything alright? You seem to be fixated on the window." Thrawn asked as he continued to hold her. Emily moaned slightly. "Yes. I'm fine. I'm just thinking about things. About our future together." 

Thrawn let go of her and spun her around until she was facing him. "And what about our future?" He asked and gave her a worrying look. She sighed and looked down "it's just I know you'll be gone for a while and these past weeks with you have truly been wonderful...I'm just going to miss you." Emily said sadly. He tilted her chin softly and looked at her. "I may not be with you physically but you will never be far from my mind, Emily. I will return to you." Thrawn told her softly. Emily smiled and tears welled up in her eyes. She did her best to keep them contained but the tears continued to slip out and slide down her face. Thrawn was always puzzled about how humans handled their emotions. He noted that most females were more sensitive than their male counterparts. "My dear, you seem to be leaking." He said to her and wiped away stray tears with his finger. Emily chuckled and used her sleeves on her tunic to get rid of the rest while trying to stop them from falling down. "It's called crying...Humans usually do this...when they feel strong emotions of sadness or even....happiness.." Emily said between sniffles. 

Thrawn stroked her messy hair and then kissed her forehead. "There is no need to feel sadness for I am here." Thrawn said calmly. Emily nodded and began to calm down. "I-im sorry. I was hoping that our last night together would be fun and not...well me crying."

Thrawn got a mischievous glint in his eyes. "May I suggest an activity that may please you, my dear?" Thrawn asked. "Yes. What is it?" Emily questioned. Thrawn pulled her close to him and smashed his lips on to hers. Emily's arms began to flail in astonishment. She grabbed on to his shirt and kissed back with just as much force. The Chiss began to unbutton her tunic and let it fall to the ground. He pulled away for some air and panted while looking at Emily. Her hair seemed to get messier with their heated kiss. "Is this fun for you, Miss Vanto?" Thrawn's gruff voice asked. Emily made a noise of acknowledgment. She grabbed a hold of his hand and lead her to the bedroom. She slowly undressed fully in front of him and then stood before him. 

His red eyes took in her naked body and he felt his trousers tighten. He undressed himself starting with the shirt she unbuttoned and everything else. His member slipped out as he removed his lower clothing. Emily bit her lip. She has had boyfriends in the past but she had never seen a chiss in the nude. The view was all knew to her. She noted his member looked just like a male humans but it was slightly different at the tip. 

Thrawn grabbed her and pulled Emily into another warm embrace and continued his assault on her lips. Their hands roamed each others bodies while they kissed. 

Emily pulled away and lead thrawn on to the bed. She got him to lay down while she got on top of him. She slowly kissed his lips while his hands wandered up to her perky breasts and began to tweak and rub them both equally. Emily moaned into his mouth as the sensation was only exciting her more. Thrawn stopped kissing her lips and suddenly just as he stopped, he threw Emily off of him and then as if he was a loth cat, pounced on his prey. He kissed her lips then her neck and made small kisses on her all the way down to her breasts. He took one into his mouth while his hand pleasured the other. Emily moaned loudly and stroked his blackish blue hair. 

Thrawn licked and sucked both of her nipples giving them their equal share and then began to plant small kisses on her chest and abdomen and all the way down to her womanhood. He spread her legs apart slowly and looked at her for permission to continue. His head dipped into her and began his assault. Emily's eyes shot open in surprise. She moaned into the new sensations of his tounge on her intimate part of her body. Her back arched and she dug her hands into his hair. "Aaahh!" Emily wailed as he picked up the pace with his tounge on her clit. "So-so good..." She breathed. She could feel a familiar sensation begin to pool in her abdomen. She was so close to release. So close. Thrawn seemed to have sensed this and stopped. He looked up and flashed her a cheeky grin. Emily moaned sadly. She was desperate for release. Thrawn gave her a low chuckle and moved closer to her face. "Not yet." He said and once again his lips were upon hers. She could taste the tangyness of her juices on him. 

Thrawn lined himself up to her entrance and slowly penetrated her. Emily grasped his biceps and gasped. He waited until he was all the way in before pulling out again and then pushing back in. He wanted to tease her by going at an agonisingly slow pace. Emily moaned loudly and ushered him to pick up the pace. 

He pulled out and then slammed right into her moist cavern making her shriek. He picked up the pace and began to go harder to test the waters. This only excited him more as he had Emily mewling below him. "Yasss...aaahhhh..!" Emily moaned. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled his neck as he pumped in and out of her wildly. Thrawn grunted above her and then suddenly as he began, he pulled out. "Turn around." He breathed huskilly. She obliged and got on to her hands and knees and leaned down slightly. Thrawn entered her cave hard. This position made him go harder and harder. Emily arched her back in pleasure as the sensations were hitting her harder than before. "A aaaahh Th-Thrawn~! I'm gonna-" and before she could get the words out, the pool in her abdomen exploded into blissful pleasure. Her walls tightened around thrawn causing him to come undone just moments after. 

They lay there in each others arms coming down from their high. Thrawn propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at his naked human. "So I believe you had fun?" Emily blushed and giggled. "Yes I had a lot of fun." Her giggles slowly came to an end and she turned serious. "Thrawn?" She asked, "I will see you again? You won't die out there?" Thrawn looked at ber amused by her question and once again pulled her into him and held her close. "I promise you I won't die, I will return to you intact." "Good." Emily replied.


End file.
